


Edit - Tổng hợp đồng nhân văn Hệ thống tự cứu của nhân vật phản diện của tác giả Mi Hữu Chiêu Kỷ - Băng Thu

by Sharron1001



Category: Hệ thống tự cứu của nhân vật phản diện
Genre: Edit nhà làm và phi lợi nhuận, Edit vì sở thích chứ chủ nhà không biết tiếng Trung nhưng hứa sẽ ghi cre của đại thần đầy đủ, Hệ thống cần lắm một tag tiếng Việt cho fandom, M/M, Mình thích Băng Thu lắm, Ngọt văn, Vì mục đích đỡ đói khát hàng và Băng Muội không OOC nhiều thôi, Đoản
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharron1001/pseuds/Sharron1001
Summary: Tác giả: 麋有昭己 (Mi Hữu Chiêu Kỷ)Link: https://miye618.lofter.com/
Relationships: Băng Thu
Kudos: 7





	1. [Băng Thu] Ôm một cái

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Muốn được hắn/y* ôm vào trong lòng.”  
> *Tại xưng hô thứ 3 trong này của cả hai người đều là “hắn” nên mình nghĩ đây là ẩn ý của tác giả nên muốn để lời dẫn đầu đoản như vậy.  
> Bối cảnh: Sau khi kết hôn trong nguyên tác

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tên gốc: 抱抱我  
> Tác giả: 麋有昭己  
> Link bài: https://miye618.lofter.com/post/1f14d1e2_1c8980a1d?fbclid=IwAR3ReFYFn_gHaLcoydNPjqT1uPjhWQ599TiLDj7aBYvoSR5z4R6I_a5WIl4

Trên người Thẩm Thanh Thu đầy mùi thơm ngát, chỉ Lạc Băng Hà mới có thể ngửi thấy được.

Nhàn nhạt mát mẻ, như là sương sớm sáng tinh mơ những ngày hè, lại như nước tuyết tan vào những ngày đầu xuân, là dáng vẻ y thích nhất.

Lạc Băng Hà lúc rảnh rỗi rất thích quấn lấy hắn, còn đòi phải ôm một cái.

Có lúc Thẩm Thanh Thu đang đọc sách, y bèn mang một cái ghế nhỏ lại gần, tay đặt ở trên đùi Thẩm Thanh Thu, mặt mỉm cười, nhìn người trong lòng đang “chìm đắm” vào thế giới bên trong sách.

Có lẽ là tầm mắt y quá mức mãnh liệt, làm người ta không thể không chú ý tới, Thẩm Thanh Thu không chịu nổi y nhìn chăm chú lâu như vậy, giương mắt lên nhìn y, lòng y bèn tràn đầy vui vẻ kêu: “Sư tôn.”

“Ta đang đọc sách.” Thẩm Thanh Thu xoa xoa đầu y, bất đắc dĩ nói.

Lạc Băng Hà thoải mái nheo mắt lại, hơi nghiêng đầu, cười nói: “Nhưng mà ta cũng đang xem sư tôn nha.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu giọng nói ngừng một lát, bỗng nhiên cũng cười: “Có chuyện gì muốn đòi ta thế?”

Lạc Băng Hà giả bộ mờ mịt: “Không có ạ.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: “Vậy ta tiếp tục đọc sách vậy.”

Lạc Băng Hà giơ tay lên nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn, sau đó còn thuận lợi nhẹ nhàng véo một cái: “Sư tôn à~”

Thẩm Thanh Thu rất không chịu nổi cái cách gọi nũng nịu kéo dài giọng này của y, nghiêm khắc trừng trị gõ đầu y một cái. Lạc Băng Hà thích thú, lộ ra vẻ mặt con sai rồi lần sau con còn dám thế nữa, lặng lẽ lè lưỡi.

“Sư tôn có thể ôm con một cái được không?” Lạc Băng Hà nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Ngón tay của Thẩm Thanh Thu nhẹ nhàng lật sách, không trả lời y.

Lạc Băng Hà giống như có chút mất mát: “Đệ tử vừa mới ở bên ngoài trở về, thấy vợ chồng mới cưới người ta dưới chân núi ôm nhau trong lùm cây...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu thiếu chút nữa quăng sách đi: “Cái này không được phép xem!”

Lạc Băng Hà chớp chớp mắt: “Bọn họ còn hôn nhau nữa.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu đau khổ đỡ trán: “Con xem nhiều hay ít?”

Lạc Băng Hà cười: “Thực ra cũng không nhiều, sau đó bọn họ ở trên cỏ lăn qua lăn lại, đệ tử bèn không nhìn tiếp nữa.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu dở khóc dở cười, Lạc Băng Hà lại nói tiếp: “Xem bọn họ không thú vị, sư tôn là tuyệt vời nhất.” Nói xong còn tràn đầy tự tin mà ngẩng đầu, hai câu “Con ngoan không”, “Mau khen con đi” như viết rõ ở trên cái trán bóng loáng của y.

Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: “Về sau gặp phải loại chuyện này, thì... Khụ, không nên nhìn. Dù sao cũng là chuyện nhà người ta, để người ta phát hiện thì...”

Lạc Băng Hà ngoan ngoãn gật đầu: “Đệ tử nghe sư tôn.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, suýt nữa tưởng rằng tiểu đồ đệ nhà mình muốn lôi kéo mình đi dã ngoại tìm tiên (hiểu nôm na là “chơi dã chiến” :))), một tia thấp thỏm treo ở trong lòng chậm rãi hạ xuống, mới vơi đi phân nửa, đã nghe Lạc Băng Hà nói: “Chỗ đó phong thủy tốt vô cùng, có núi có sông, còn có mấy cây cổ thụ cao to.”

Trong lòng Thẩm Thanh Thu đột nhiên dâng lên một tia dự cảm xấu.

Lạc Băng Hà mỉm cười nói: “Đệ tử cũng muốn cùng sư tôn đi xem phong cảnh.”

Đây là đi ngắm cảnh thật sao? A? Chẳng lẽ không phải là muốn “hòa hợp” thành một bộ phận của phong cảnh à?

Trong lòng Thẩm Thanh Thu lộp bộp một cái, không chút nghĩ ngợi bèn muốn từ chối, lại thấy Lạc Băng Hà dựng thẳng một ngón tay lên đặt ở trước môi mình: “Sư tôn không cần trả lời gấp gáp như vậy, đệ tử còn có chuyện muốn nhờ.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu ước gì mau mau nói sang chuyện khác, hắn giơ tay lên cầm lấy ngón tay của Lạc Băng Hà, từ môi mình dời xuống phía dưới trước: “Con nói xem.”

Lạc Băng Hà thành khẩn nói: “Sư tôn có thể ôm con một cái được không?”

Trong đầu Thẩm Thanh Thu thoáng hiện lên hình ảnh bị người lôi kéo lăn lộn trên cỏ cùng với ở trong phòng nhẹ nhàng ôm một cái, vội vội vàng vàng nhanh chóng trả lời: “Được.”

Lạc Băng Hà tươi cười không giảm, thuận thế lấy sách trong tay của Thẩm Thanh Thu ra, đặt ở một bên trên bàn, lại đứng lên, rũ mắt nhìn hắn, giang hai cánh tay ra.

Thẩm Thanh Thu không suy nghĩ gì nhiều, đang muốn đứng dậy, đã bị Lạc Băng Hà ép dựa vào ghế vòng qua ôm lấy hắn.

“Không phải muốn ta ôm con sao?” Thẩm Thanh Thu hỏi.

Sức lực của Lạc Băng Hà vòng qua ôm lấy hắn thật chặt chẽ, ngửi mùi hương thơm ngát trên người người yêu của mình mà y say mê đã lâu, thấp giọng nói: “Đệ tử chờ không kịp.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu cười giơ tay ôm lấy y, vuốt vuốt lưng y giống như dỗ tiểu hài tử, bỗng nhiên linh quang lóe lên, động tác nhẹ vô cùng ở vành tai Lạc Băng Hà mổ một cái.

Lạc Băng Hà cả người cứng đờ, hô hấp nặng nề một chút, nhưng lại nén giọng hỏi: “Sư tôn vừa làm cái gì vậy?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: “Không có gì.”

Lạc Băng Hà không nói lời nào, thò tay nhẹ nhàng nhéo nhéo thịt mềm bên hông của hắn.

Thẩm Thanh Thu theo bản năng vỗ vỗ lưng của y, ý bảo y chớ nên lộn xộn, Lạc Băng Hà lại giống như không tiếp thu ám chỉ này của hắn, cái tay kia bóp eo của hắn lại bắt đầu lung tung chạy dọc thắt lưng. Thân thể Thẩm Thanh Thu vốn đã mẫn cảm, nhất là chịu không nổi y trêu chọc như vậy, vội vã lên tiếng ngăn cản: “Không được sờ loạn!”

Động tác Lạc Băng Hà dừng một chút, hạ giọng nói: “Sư tôn ngay cả sờ cũng không cho đệ tử sờ sao...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu có chút yêu thương không nỡ, mềm lòng nói: “Sờ cũng được, nhưng mà cũng đừng... Cũng đừng sờ như thế... Chú ý trường hợp.”

Lạc Băng Hà hăng hái: “Tối hôm đó ở trên giường...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu ngắt lời y: “Được rồi! Đừng nói nữa.”

Bên tai truyền đến tiếng cười thật thấp, vành tai Thẩm Thanh Thu đỏ lên, hiểu rõ mình vừa bị đứa trẻ lanh lợi này chơi một vố, nổi giận đùng đùng học dáng vẻ Lạc Băng Hà nhéo hông của hắn một cái.

Lạc Băng Hà nói: “Sư tôn đừng như vậy, ta nhột.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: “Con mà cũng biết nhột, vậy con còn chơi ta!”

Lạc Băng Hà tủi thân hu hu nói: “Nhưng mà sư tôn còn sờ xuống dưới nữa, đệ tử sẽ không kiềm chế được.”

Lòng Thẩm Thanh Thu biết rõ ẩn ý trong đó, hắn tức giận xích lại gần cắn chóp tai Lạc Băng Hà một cái: “Ta vừa mới hôn con, hài lòng?”

Lạc Băng Hà buông hắn ra, chậm rãi đứng dậy, bốn mắt nhìn nhau trong phút chốc, y bỗng nhiên cúi đầu, ở bên môi Thẩm Thanh Thu hạ xuống một cái hôn.

Tiếng tim đập kịch liệt dần kèm theo tiếng nước, đại não Thẩm Thanh thu mê man một hồi, mãi đến khi hô hấp đều có vài phần dồn dập, Lạc Băng Hà mới đại phát từ bi buông lỏng hắn ra.

“Đây mới gọi là hôn, sư tôn học được chưa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Như mình đã nói ở trên tag mình đã gắn thẻ, mình edit fic này vì sở thích cá nhân cũng như là vì tình yêu với Băng Thu, nên nếu có gì sai sót xin mọi người cứ thoải góp ý nhé, cám ơn mọi người rất nhiều vì đã đọc ^^. Mình có thay đổi lại cơ cấu bài đăng nên fic này có thêm các chương khác nữa đó, mọi người nhớ để ý nha.


	2. [Băng Thu] Hôn nhẹ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bối cảnh: Sau khi kết hôn trong nguyên tác

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tên gốc: 轻吻  
> Tác giả: 麋有昭己  
> Link bài: https://miye618.lofter.com/post/1f14d1e2_1c8418e17?fbclid=IwAR34cDW58hLdM_0-3VbQyg5Zm2NwcmP1O5xQD7vWYwitqI8funVvxqtnCxk

Thẩm Thanh Thu cảm thấy mình béo lên.

Hắn bình thản xoa xoa bụng dưới của mình thừa ra một miếng thịt nhỏ mềm, lại không thể tin nổi sờ gương mặt rõ ràng mềm ra không ít, đối mặt với đống đồ ăn phong phú ở trên bàn, dần rơi vào trầm tư.

Ăn hay không ăn đây.

Đây chính là một vấn đề.

Lạc Băng Hà đẩy cửa đi vào đã thấy sư tôn nhà mình dựa lưng vào ghế ngồi trầm tư, chân mày xinh đẹp hơi nhíu lại, ánh mắt rơi xuống trên bàn cơm, giống như đang đưa ra một quyết định lớn lao nào đó.

Y đóng cửa lại, tiến thêm mấy bước, vô cùng tự nhiên giơ cánh tay lên vòng lên vai Thẩm Thanh Thu, thuận thế cúi người xuống, cằm đặt trên vai người yêu, thấp giọng hỏi: “Sư tôn không ăn cơm, là đang đợi con sao?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu “Ừm” một tiếng, lại dừng một chút, nói: “Băng Hà à.”

Lạc Băng Hà cười trả lời: “Đệ tử đây.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu do dự nói: “Con có cảm thấy hay không, ừm... gần đây vi sư có chút thay đổi?”

Lạc Băng Hà thành khẩn nói: “Có ạ.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu chấn động, vội vàng quay đầu đối diện với y, trong thanh âm đều mang theo mấy phần vội vã: “Thật sao?”

Lạc Băng Hà bỗng nhiên cùng hắn dán mặt vào nhau cũng sửng sốt, khoảng cách hai người quá gần, hô hấp phả vào mặt nhau, cơn ngứa bỗng lan ra, khiến cho tim đập hân hoan hò hét.

Thẩm Thanh Thu giật mình sau đó theo bản năng giơ quạt lên, ở trên trán đồ đệ chọc chọc vào không khí, Lạc Băng Hà phối hợp “Bị đau” kéo ra khoảng cách.

Thẩm Thanh Thu: “Ta còn chưa có đụng tới con...”

Lạc Băng Hà cười nhìn hắn, cũng không trả lời lại.

Cuối cùng vẫn là ý niệm trong lòng quá mức mãnh liệt, Thẩm Thanh Thu miễn cưỡng đè xuống rung động bất ngờ đưa đến vừa rồi, tự nhủ với bản thân là không nên phân tâm, tiếp tục chủ đề câu chuyện trước: “Ta đây...thay đổi chỗ nào?”

Lạc Băng Hồ tựa hồ là không chút nghĩ ngợi, bèn trả lời luôn: “Trở nên xinh đẹp hơn.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu: “...” Từ này học ở đâu thế, có thể dùng bậy được sao?!

Lạc Băng Hà giống như là thấy rõ nội tâm của hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Sư tôn mỗi đêm, đáng yêu vô cùng...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nghe vậy, suy tư trong chốc lát, bên tai bỗng ửng hồng hẳn lên.

Cũng không biết y đã đọc bao nhiêu thoại bản mà càng học càng nhiều lời thả thính. Thẩm Thanh Thu im lặng thầm nghĩ, sắc mặt càng thêm đau khổ.

Lạc Băng Hà thấy thế liền hỏi: “Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Sư tôn?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu do dự một lát, vẫn là thấp giọng nói: “Con không cảm thấy... gần đây ta mập lên hay sao?”

Lạc Băng Hà sửng sốt, sau đó tinh tế quan sát hắn một hồi lâu, lắc lắc đầu, trả lời: “Không có ạ”, hắn bước về phía trước, giống như tìm tòi nghiên cứu nhéo vai Thẩm Thanh Thu một cái, nói tiếp: "Trái lại con thấy sư tôn gầy đi không ít.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nghe xong, nâng cánh tay lên, vén tay áo ra, lấy tay còn lại nhéo nhéo thịt mình, thật sự không bóp ra tí thịt nào. Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, đột nhiên đứng lên, hướng về phía Lạc Băng Hà, giang rộng hai tay nói: “Con xem, mập chứ.”

Lạc Băng Hà nhìn hắn một lát, nghênh đón, ôm người một cái dào dạt: “Sư tôn một chút cũng không béo.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu kéo tay của y, đặt ở bên hông mình nhéo nhéo, lầm bầm nói: “Rõ ràng là có thịt...”

Lạc Băng Hà nói: “Có thịt bế lên mới thoải mái.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu: “Con nói cũng...” chợt hắn nhớ tới hành động vừa rồi của chính mình, cúi đầu nhìn xuống cái tay Lạc Băng Hà bị mình nắm lấy “ép buộc” kéo tới bên hông, đại não lâm vào hỗn loạn ngắn ngủi.

Mẹ nó, hắn đã làm cái gì!

Thẩm Thanh thu vội vàng buông tay đẩy y ra, nhưng Lạc Băng Hà trái lại ôm hắn càng chặt hơn, không đợi người trong lòng phản bác, Lạc Băng Hà đã tủi thân nói: “Vất vả lắm sư tôn mới chịu nhào vào lòng đệ tử, còn không cho đệ tử ôm nhiều một chút sao?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu cuối cùng cũng là lờ đi, nghẹn đến hồi lâu đỏ cả tai cũng không thể bật ra câu gì, đành phải để mặc người yêu ôm, một tay ở bên hông mình điên cuồng chiếm tiện nghi.

Hai người duy trì trạng thái dính nhớp này một hồi lâu, Thẩm Thanh Thu mới đỏ mặt tai hồng muốn đẩy y ra, chợt nghe Lạc Băng Hà ở bên tai hắn nói: “Vi sao sư tôn lại thấy mình béo?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu suy nghĩ một chút, nói: “Gần đây ăn nhiều quá?”

Lạc Băng Hà cười khẽ, hô hấp phả vào bên gáy hắn, vừa nóng vừa nhột.

Thân thể đột nhiên treo ở trên không, Thẩm Thanh Thu bỗng nhiên cảm thấy góc nhìn cao lên không ít, hắn theo bản năng ôm chặt cổ Lạc Băng Hà, cằm cọ vào mái tóc mềm mại của người yêu, nhất thời có chút không biết phải làm sao.

Lạc Băng Hà nói: “Sư tôn.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: “Làm sao?”

Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn xoáy tóc nho nhỏ trên đỉnh đầu Lạc Băng Hà, vừa mới nhìn không lâu, y đã ngẩng đầu lên, cùng hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau, ôn nhu nói: “Người xem, con còn có thể bế người lên được này.”

Ý là, người một chút cũng không béo.

Thẩm Thanh Thu nghe hiểu ý của y, mặt bốc khói: “Biết rồi, thả ta xuống.”

Lạc Băng Hà mỉm cười nhìn hắn, trong mắt đựng ánh sáng rực rỡ, tươi đẹp như nắng ấm ngày hôm qua: “Sư tôn rất nhẹ.” Y nói: “Nhẹ đến ta buông lỏng tay một cái, chỉ sợ người bị gió cuốn đi.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên cũng cười.

Lạc Băng Hà thấy hắn cười, bèn tự mình nói tiếp: “Nếu có thể béo ra một chút thì tốt rồi.” Nói, y chẹp chẹp miệng, làm như không cam lòng nói: “Tiếc là sư tôn ăn thế nào cũng không mập, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu cúi đầu, ở ấn đường y khẽ hôn một cái, cười nói: “Vậy ta cứ để con nuôi, cả đời đều không rời xa nhau.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vốn dĩ mình định để đoản này ra hẳn một bài riêng, cơ mà thấy cùng tác giả với cả cũng muốn thử dùng cái tính năng "thêm chương" của AO3 thế nào nên mình đăng nó thành 1 chương tiếp nỗi luôn. Hi vọng mọi người thích nó.


	3. [Băng Thu] Làm càn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bối cảnh: Sau khi kết hôn trong nguyên tác.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tên gốc: 胡闹  
> Tác giả: 麋有昭己  
> Link bài: https://miye618.lofter.com/post/1f14d1e2_1c820a69e

Rất nhiều chuyện không thầy dạy cũng hiểu.

Chẳng hạn như lúc vừa mới bắt đầu Thẩm Thanh Thu đã không chấp nhận việc Lạc Băng Hà suốt ngày dính lấy hắn đòi hôn cho đến về sau mỗi ngày đều mặc y làm, tốc độ kỹ năng hôn của Lạc Băng Hà có thể nói là tăng lên quá nhanh quá nguy hiểm.

Người đàn ông trưởng thành đó mở to đôi mắt thỏ hồng hồng, trong con ngươi sóng nước lóng lánh, lông mi thật dài hơi rung động, khiến cho giọt nước mắt không đáng tiền đã rớt xuống.

Thẩm Thanh Thu ánh mắt lờ đi không để ý tới, Lạc Băng Hà bèn thận trọng giật nhẹ tay áo của hắn, động tác nhẹ nhàng đong đưa lay động, chân mày nhíu lại, khóe miệng trề xuống, một đôi mắt xinh đẹp chiếu ra ảnh ngược của người trong lòng.

Thẩm Thanh Thu ngắm kỹ y một lát, y bèn theo bản năng lộ ra một nụ cười rạng rỡ, sau đó nhớ tới cái gì, nét mặt cứng lên trong phút chốc, lại vội vã làm ra một bộ dáng đáng thương vô cùng, thoạt nhìn oan ức cực kỳ.

Thẩm Thanh Thu không biết phải làm sao, lại không hất tay y ra, đành mặc y lại gần vừa hôn vừa cắn.

Kỹ thuật hôn kém chết đi được, bản thân còn không tự biết.

Lạc Băng Hà chiếm được tiện nghi sau đó, mặt mang ý cười nhìn người trong lòng, mừng rỡ giống như một đứa bé ăn được kẹo.

Thẩm Thanh Thu không chịu nổi y nhìn như vậy, xoay người muốn rời đi, Lạc Băng Hà đã kéo hắn lại, âm thanh trầm thấp dịu dàng gọi: “Sư tôn”. Âm cuối bay bổng, lại cố tình kéo dài, từng câu từng chữ cứ thế rơi vào đáy lòng người trước mặt, nỗi lòng “Yêu thích” suýt nữa lan tràn ra làm người phát run.

“Đừng có làm loạn.” Thẩm Thanh Thu nói.

Lạc Băng Hà bị chặn miệng, hưng hức nói gì đó, Thẩm Thanh Thu không nghe rõ, lại sợ một khi lỏng tay, tên này lại muốn quấn lấy, hơi suy tư trong chốc lát, nói: “Ta buông con ra, con không được làm điều xằng bậy?”

Lạc Băng Hà vội vã nháy mắt, có lẽ là cảm thấy thành ý chưa đủ, lại gật đầu một cái, ở cánh môi của Thẩm Thanh Thu cọ tới cọ lui, da vốn nhạy cảm bị cọ tê ngứa, Thẩm Thanh Thu một chút cũng không nhịn được cả người giật mình một cái, Lạc Băng Hà đã nhân cơ hội ôm lấy eo hắn.

Xúc cảm lòng bàn tay ấm mềm, hô hấp phả vào trên da, những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ bỗng chốc bay ra.

Lạc Băng Hà đột nhiên nở nụ cười, Thẩm Thanh Thu vô cùng kinh ngạc nhìn y, bèn thấy tên này đang nhìn mình, trong mắt đầy giảo hoạt.

Y vươn đầu lưỡi, nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm lòng bàn tay Thẩm Thanh Thu.

Xúc cảm tê dại thật nhỏ giống như một luồng tia chớp mỏng manh, theo lòng bàn tay một đường chạy thẳng về phía trước, vọt vào trong tim, tiến vào đại não, kích thích cả người mềm nhũn.

Thẩm Thanh Thu vội vàng thu tay lại, đã bị Lạc Băng Hà giữ chặt cổ tay, dọc theo đường vân tay liếm láp một lần. Phát hiện thân thể người trong lòng càng lúc càng mềm, ánh mắt Lạc Băng Hà càng u ám, thấp giọng nói: “Đệ tử học nghệ không thông.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu không khỏi bị một câu này của y làm cho ngớ ngẩn một chút, nhưng không kịp đợi hắn mở miệng, Lạc Băng Hà đã buông lỏng ra kéo cái tay kia của hắn, vây bọc người càng chặt hơn.

Cánh môi thấm nước bọt, sắc môi càng nhuận.

Lạc Băng Hà thấy sư tôn mình không có từ chối, khẽ cười nói: “Xin sư tôn hãy giúp con luyện tập nhiều hơn một chút.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu giơ tay lên đã muốn cầm quạt gõ y, lại bất ngờ bị lấp kín môi.

Lạc Băng Hà hung hăng hôn đến bá đạo lại dịu dàng, môi lưỡi kích ra tiếng nước, bên trong nhà hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, chỉ có tiếng nước yếu ớt bé nhỏ quanh quẩn, mang tai người bị hôn ửng đỏ hẳn lên, đôi mắt Lạc Băng Hà sắc bén thấy được, ám sắc trong mắt lại cuộn trào mãnh liệt, lại tăng thêm lực độ cái hôn này.

Không biết hôn được bao lâu, Thẩm Thanh Thu mới được buông lỏng ra, há miệng thở hổn hển, phổi cấp tốc cần thêm không khí, Lạc Băng Hà đã không làm loạn nữa, nhẹ nhàng giúp hắn thuận khí.

Thẩm Thanh Thu liếc mắt trừng y, tức giận nói: “Làm càn.”

Lạc Băng Hà thanh âm áy náy nói: “Con sai rồi.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu không nghĩ hắn nhận lỗi nhanh như vậy, giật mình sửng sốt chốc lát, không nói gì cả.

Lạc Băng hà lại nhân cơ hội xông tới, y vòng lấy eo của Thẩm Thanh Thu, đầu cọ cọ ở bên gáy người, ngoan thuận như một loại chó siêu to khổng lồ nào đó. Hơi thở phả vào bên tai của Thẩm Thanh Thu, mắt thấy mang tai người trong lòng lại bắt đầu ửng hồng hẳn lên, Lạc Băng Hà lại nói: “Con sai rồi, sư tôn đừng giận nữa được không?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu còn chưa trở lại bình thường, thản nhiên đáp: “Không giận.”

Lạc Băng Hà nói: “Con không tin, trên thoại bản* nói như vậy chính là tức giận.”

*话本 (Lạc Việt): Thoại bản (một hình thức tiểu thuyết Bạch thoại phát triển từ thời Tống, chủ yếu kể chuyện lịch sử và đời sống xã hội đương thời, thường dùng làm cốt truyện cho các nghệ nhân sau này)

Thẩm Thanh Thu liếc mắt nhìn y, tức giận nói: “Con nghe ta hay là nghe thoại bản?”

Lạc Băng Hà vội vàng trả lời: “Đệ tử nghe sư tôn!”

Thẩm Thanh Thu giơ quạt giấy lên đập y một cái, Lạc Băng Hà xoa xoa đầu, chớp mắt nhìn hắn: “Sư tôn đã giận rồi, sẽ không thể giận nữa.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu không biết phải làm sao: “Đâu ra cái ngụy biện này.”

Lạc Băng Hà cười hì hì cọ ở trên mặt hắn một cái, đáp: “Sư tôn dạy con đó.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu không để ý tới, giống như đang thực sự suy nghĩ từ lúc nào dạy y chuyện già mồm át lẽ phải.

Lạc Băng Hà bị bơ cũng không giận dỗi, thừa dịp người kia thất thần, vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm cánh môi mới bị hôn đến phiếm hồng kia.

Con ngươi Thẩm Thanh Thu mở lớn, không dám tin nhìn y.

Lạc Băng Hà nghiêng đầu một chút, cho hắn một lý do: “Sư tôn trước đó vài ngày nói kỹ năng hôn của đệ tử quá kém.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu suy nghĩ một chút, hình như một lần có chuyện như thế, nhưng mà lúc đó hắn bị đặt trên giường giày vò đến tàn nhẫn, nói qua nhiều lời như vậy làm sao nhớ rõ.

Lạc Băng Hà lại nói tiếp: “Sư tôn đã đồng ý rồi.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu: “Cái gì?”

Lạc Băng Hà cười cười, đi tới hôn môi hắn một cái, nói: “Sư tôn nói phải giúp đệ tử luyện tập kỹ năng hôn.” Y thấy Thẩm Thanh Thu vẻ mặt không tin, bèn nói nhỏ: “Ngày ấy sư tôn đỏ mặt xin con...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu lại chặn cái miệng của y, Lạc Băng Hà cũng không né tránh, Thẩm Thanh Thu động tác dừng một lát, nhớ tới những chuyện vừa mới trải qua lúc nãy, không thể coi như không có gì: “Làm càn.”

Lạc Băng Hà nói: “Nhưng sư tôn đã nói, luôn muốn cùng đệ tử làm càn mà.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu hỏi vặn lại: “Lúc đó ta ở trên giường nói, làm thế nào có thể giữ lời được?”

Lạc Băng Hà tủi thân tiếp, đáng thương nói: “Vậy sư tôn nói yêu thích con kia, lòng mến con, cũng đều là gạt con sao...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu đau đầu tặng y một quạt, Lạc Băng Hà ngoan ngoãn chịu đòn, vẻ mặt càng thêm oan ức.

“Được rồi.” Thẩm Thanh thu thỏa hiệp.

Lạc Băng Hà mắt sáng rực lên, vờ ngu ngốc hỏi: “Gì cơ ạ?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu xoa xoa đầu y, ngón tay vén vén tóc mái lộn xộn của y, nhẹ giọng nói: “Cùng con làm càn.”

Lạc Băng Hà bị cách diễn đạt này của hắn làm cho dại ra một chút, bèn cảm giác khóe môi nóng lên, hình như đúng là Thẩm Thanh Thu học bộ dáng ban nãy của y hôn lại.

Tai sư tôn y lan ra đỏ bừng, trên mặt cũng mang theo chút mất tự nhiên đỏ ửng, thanh âm nhỏ như muỗi kêu: “Sẽ làm càn cùng con.”

Lạc Băng Hà đang muốn đáp lời, lại nghe một câu nhỏ hơn: “Ai bảo lòng ta thích con làm chi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dạo này Hệ thống bị gọi hồn tế ở nhiều nơi quá, không biết đắc tội với nhà nào TT.TT. Lại đọc thêm cái câu sư tôn không yêu Băng Muội tôi thật muốn xiên cho đứa phát ngôn câu đó một phát, thôi thì tích nghiệp sìn hàng chứ không đi sân si vậy.


	4. [Băng Thu] Nụ hôn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tên gốc: 吻  
> Tác giả: 麋有昭己  
> Link bài: http://miye618.lofter.com/post/1f14d1e2_1c73b603d#

“Nếu như may mắn, có thể nhận được thêm một cái hôn, ta bèn không bao giờ muốn buông hắn ra nữa.”

Lúc Lạc Băng Hà tỉnh lại sắc trời đã sáng lên, ngoài cửa sổ gió thổi tung màn che, những tia sáng bị giấu đi xuyên qua kẽ hở chiếu vào trong phòng, y giơ tay lên sờ soạng chăn nệm hơi lạnh bên cạnh người, tim đập cực chậm, giống như giây tiếp theo sẽ dừng lại.

Ngồi thẫn người như vậy không biết đã qua bao lâu, bỗng nhiên có người đẩy cửa phòng ra, cánh cửa có chút cũ kĩ, vừa mới đẩy mạnh, đã phát ra âm thanh “kẽo kẹt” hết sức làm phiền, y giương mắt nhìn, đã trông thấy một góc thanh y, tay áo mang lên hoa văn lá trúc được vẽ bằng mực, phiến lá ánh vàng lấp lánh giống như bươm bướm bay lượn.

Đây là bút tích xuất từ tay mình.

Vì thế mắt y sáng rực lên, cùng ánh mắt của người nọ chạm nhau ở trên không, khóe miệng sư tôn y hơi cong lên, kéo ra một nụ cười nhàn nhạt, trong đôi mắt tràn đầy vụn sao, so với ánh sáng lúc ban mai còn muốn sáng hơn.

Tình cảm ấm áp giống như tan ra trong lòng, chảy xuống tận đáy, làm dịu nỗi lòng đầy bi khuất mấy ngày gần đây của y.

Lạc Băng Hà thở phào nhẹ nhõm, trái tim treo lên chậm rãi hạ xuống, nhẹ giọng gọi một câu sư tôn.

Ba ngày trước.

Sau khi vừa mới dập xong ý chí kiêu ngạo của bè lũ Ma tộc phản bội, Lạc Băng Hà đã lâu không có cảm nhận được cảm giác mệt mỏi rã rời như vậy. Tuy rằng mấy ngày nay y cùng Thẩm Thanh Thu ở bên nhau cũng chưa từng chậm chễ việc tu hành, nhưng do thời gian dài sống trong an nhàn sung sướng, vẫn khiến cho lệ khí y vất vả có được trong những năm tháng tăm tối không ánh mặt trời từng mất đi sư tôn hầu như tiêu tan gần hết.

Cho nên có Ma tộc bèn không phục.

Tư duy của bọn chúng đơn giản mà thô bạo, người được tôn sùng là Tôn giả không phải chỉ dựa vào ưu thế về huyết thống, tâm huyết (sự không nhượng bộ) cùng lối sống đã dạy cho bọn chúng từ nhỏ đạo lý kẻ mạnh làm vua.

Vì thế cả ngày không thấy bóng dáng của Lạc Băng Hà, cũng là do một số kẻ mưu toan ngôi vị Ma tôn đã lâu này châm ngòi nổ phát động tranh chấp.

Lạc Băng Hà đã lâu không có cảm nhận được “Cực khổ” đến thế.

Từ lúc tìm lại được Thẩm Thanh Thu, y cùng người trong lòng một khắc cũng không rời. Quá khứ đau khổ từng mất mát giống như bị bụi ngọt ùn ùn kéo đến che mất, khiến y đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc ngọt ngào không muốn tỉnh lại, mà người trong lòng của y cũng sẽ ôm lấy y, nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng y, nói cho y biết không cần phải tỉnh lại.

Vì lẽ đó cho nên, y buông xuống lệ khí, buông xuống huyết tinh, không làm cái quân vương bạo ngược kia, chỉ làm tiểu đồ đệ nũng nịu trong lòng người yêu.

Mọi cử động của y đều được Thẩm Thanh Thu đáp lại.

Mệt mỏi, Thẩm Thanh Thu sẽ để cho y tựa đầu vào vai, vì thế mà y bèn nhân cơ hội lén lút trượt xuống phía dưới đòi chiếm chút tiện nghi, không ngờ đúng lúc bị sư tôn y bắt được, y nghe thấy người nọ khẽ cười gọi tên mình, sau đó đem y gối lên bắp đùi mềm mại ấm áp của hắn.

Đói bụng, Thẩm Thanh Thu sẽ chia sẻ đồ ăn trong tay mình cho y, nếu như y có thừa dịp làm nũng một cái, Thẩm Thanh Thu cũng sẽ không ghét bỏ y, chỉ lấy quạt giấy nhẹ nhàng gõ mấy cái, nhìn thì giống như đang trách cứ nhưng thực ra trong lời nói toàn là ý vị sủng nịch. Thẩm Thanh Thu tự tay cầm bánh ngọt đút cho y, Lạc Băng Hà xấu tính liếm láp ngón tay hơi lạnh của người nọ, đã có thể thấy được vành tai của người trong lòng ửng hồng một vòng.

Vì thế y học hết cách làm nũng, bị người khác nhìn thấy cũng không cảm thấy xấu mặt nào. Toàn tâm toàn ý của y đều dành cho người trước mặt, nào có ánh mắt dư thừa nào dành cho kẻ khác?

Chỉ cần y nũng nịu, giả vờ ngoan ngoãn, Thẩm Thanh Thu sẽ dỗ y, cưng chiều y, dựa dẫm vào y, y yêu thích cuộc sống như thế, quyến luyến sinh hoạt như vậy, thậm chí còn hy vọng còn có thể duy trì lối sống như vậy thật lâu, lâu đến tận cùng sinh mệnh.

Như thế, trước đó, y còn có thể khắc sâu hết thảy mọi thứ vào trong hồn phách, chôn vào trong tinh túy, tranh đoạt với đất trời – kiếp sau, y còn muốn gặp lại Thẩm Thanh Thu.

Có lẽ là suy tư này của y quá mức tốt đẹp, giống như ảo mộng, so với mộng còn khó chạm đến hơn, cho nên trời cao nhìn không tới, cuối cùng vẫn phải có người nào đó đem y kéo về hiện thực.

Thế nên lúc rơi vào sóng triều mãnh liệt, nhìn thủy quang trong trẻo trước mắt bịt kín huyết sắc, cảm nhận được nhiệt độ xung quanh mình từ từ xuống thấp, Lạc Băng Hà sinh ra cảm xúc sợ hãi hiếm thấy.

Mỗi một lần cảm xúc như vậy xuất hiện, đều là vì người trong lòng kia của y, lần này cũng không ngoại lệ chút nào.

Y sợ hãi bản thân không trở về được.

Y sợ mình không thấy được Thẩm Thanh Thu.

Người y coi trọng từ tận đấy lòng kia, y muốn gặp hắn.

Di chứng chinh chiến mấy ngày qua tới thật không đúng lúc, y chỉ cảm thấy cả người mệt mỏi, muốn giãy dụa, nhưng ngay cả giơ một ngón tay cũng cảm thấy đau đớn, cơ thể càng lúc càng lạnh, tốc độ mất đi nhiệt độ giống như cũng nhanh hơn, mí mắt cũng càng ngày càng nặng, thật giống như giây tiếp theo sẽ khép lại.

Nếu như nhắm nghiền hai mắt lại, thế giới sẽ trở nên tối om.

Ánh sáng bên người ra sao cũng không thể chiếu vào, lỗ tai cũng mất đi tác dụng, gào thét thế nào cũng không thể nghe thấy rõ ràng.

Y sẽ không nhìn thấy người yêu của mình.

Y không thể nhắm mắt lại.

“Băng Hà.”

Ngón tay Lạc Băng Hà hơi rung động, y giống như nghe thấy âm thanh của Thẩm Thanh Thu, bóng người lại hiện ra trong đầu, dần dần hòa vào cùng cảnh tượng trước mặt.

Y thế mà còn sinh ra ảo giác nực cười.

Nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, ít ra còn có thể chào Thẩm Thanh Thu một cái.

Bởi vì địa vị người kia ở trong lòng y quá nặng, mỗi một cái liếc mắt nhìn nhiều hơn một tí của hắn, cũng làm y cảm thấy vô cùng trân quý.

Đại não lại bắt đầu không nghe sai khiến xua đi kí ức, y nhớ lại thật lâu trước đây, ngày đó, cũng giống như ngày hôm nay, một mảnh u ám, lại cũng không giống như hôm nay, bão tuyết từ từ rơi xuống che phủ một mảng lớn nhà.

Vì thế y coi tuyết rơi đầy trời tan vào sóng triều mãnh liệt, ánh sáng chân trời tan hết, mây đen ùn ùn kéo đến che kín cả hai mắt, sóng triều hãy còn cuồn cuộn, nước biển ấm áp vỗ lên bờ, y ngồi xổm người xuống, hòng vốc lên chút ấm áp hiếm có, nước lại chảy xuôi theo đầu ngón tay trở về biển rộng.

Y cái gì cũng không giữ được.

Sóng nhấp nhô lên xuống, nước biển chảy trôi chưa từng vì y nán lại, lại giống hệt như người được y quý trọng kia, một đôi mắt sáng ngời hiếm khi nán lại vì y. Y nện bước đuổi theo, vươn tay ra bắt, chỉ thấy góc áo nhẹ nhàng lướt qua đầu ngón tay kia, giống như nước hồ bắt đầu cách y ngày càng xa.

Y cái gì cũng không giữ được cả.

Bóng đêm cuối cùng cũng tới, gió yên sóng lặng.

Y ngẩng đầu lên, tầm mắt có chút mơ hồ.

Có thứ gì từ hốc mắt chảy xuống, lạnh lẽo giống như gió tuyết phương Bắc đông thổi đến, một nhát cắt qua chỗ mềm nhất trong lòng, sau đó y gào lên, chạy băng băng, đuổi theo.

Y càng lún càng sâu.

Y không có cách nào tự mình thoát khỏi.

Tỉnh mộng, nếu như trước mặt là ánh sáng rõ ràng, lại là hi vọng xa vời không thể với tới, bóng tối vô tận phía sau gấp gáp đuổi theo giống như muốn cắn nuốt y, y vươn tay ra, giống như đang cố gắng bắt được bóng người ngày đêm mong nhớ giữa ánh sáng ấy.

Y được ôm lấy.

Thân thể còn đang chìm xuống nước, y miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra, nếu như trong mắt người có thanh huy (ánh sáng xanh), sẽ chiếu rọi ra bóng tối vô tận phía sau y, cùng sự thất thố kinh hoảng của y lúc này.

Dưới nước không thể nói chuyện, Thẩm Thanh Thu cúi đầu hôn môi y, nước biển lạnh lẽo trộn lẫn vị mặn nồng đậm, lúc này đều bị mùi mực trúc thơm ngát bao phủ, hương vị ngập tràn bao vây lấy y, như làn gió ấm xua đi lạnh lẽo trước đây.

Y mở to hai mắt.

Tóc dài màu đen quấn quýt trong nước, sư tôn ôm chặt eo y, giơ tay lên xoa tóc của y, trong mắt là sự dịu dàng không thể xóa nhòa.

Một màn trước mắt có chút quen thuộc, y chợt nhớ lại mùa đông rất nhiều năm về trước, hình như cũng có một hồ nước lạnh nuốt chủng lấy mình, mà ngày đó y làm thế nào trở lại đất liền, cũng không nhớ rõ.

Trong trí nhớ, đôi tay ấm áp kia mơn trớn khuôn mặt của y, âm thanh êm ái rồi lại chứa chan dịu dàng y khát cầu.

Người kia nói: “Băng Hà, tỉnh lại đi.”

“Hoàn hồn chưa.” Thanh âm của Thẩm Thanh Thu vang lên bên tai, át đi tiếng thì thầm mờ nhạt mơ hồ trong kí ức. Lạc Băng Hà mở to hai mắt ra nhìn, ngơ ngác nhìn người trước mặt, trong lúc nhất thời quên mất trả lời.

Thẩm Thanh Thu bị vẻ mặt của y học cười, giơ tay lên che miệng mình, lại vẫn không nhìn được, “phụt” cười ra tiếng.

“Nghĩ gì đến mê mẩn thế?” Hắn nói

Lạc Băng Hà hoàn hồn, xúc cảm trong tay vẫn tồn tại như cũ, nói: “Là sư tôn mang con về sao?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nghe vậy nụ cười tiêu đi, giữa hai đầu lông mày giống như chứa hỏa khí, biểu tình trong mắt viết đến rõ ràng – hắn đang tức giận.

Lạc Băng Hà không dám hỏi lại, im lặng cúi đầu.

Trong phòng yên tĩnh lại, dù cho có giọt nước rơi xuống đất cũng có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng, ngoài trời không gió cũng không mưa, nắng ấm treo cao, chiếu ra một mảnh sáng sủa.

“Con sai rồi.” / “Vì sao không nói cho ta một mình con đi bình loạn?”

Hai người cơ hồ là trăm miệng một lời, lời còn chưa dứt đã ngây người cùng nhau.

Lạc Băng Hà giơ tay lên kéo tay áo của Thẩm Thanh Thu, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc, nét mặt cũng là một vẻ chân thành tha thiết, nhìn không ra đến nửa điểm giả bộ: “Sư tôn, đệ tử biết sai rồi.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu rất không chịu nổi y làm nũng, liền nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác không thèm nhìn y, nào ngờ Lạc Băng Hà quyết tâm muốn dây dưa, mặc kệ đầu hắn quay sang bên nào, khuôn mặt lã chã trực khóc kia nhất định sẽ quay tới trước mặt hắn bên đó.

Thẩm Thanh Thu hơi bực, muốn hất cái tay đang nắm lấy tay áo mình, Lạc Băng Hà liền nhẹ nhàng “Hức” một tiếng, hắn bỗng nhiên nhớ tới đệ tử này của hắn còn đang bị thương, quyết tuyệt làm ra vẻ ta đây thoáng cái đã quăng sạch sẽ, Thẩm Thanh Thu vội vàng đỡ lấy bả vai của Lạc Băng Hà, để y dựa về giường.

Nhìn đôi mắt trong veo kia của Lạc Băng Hà, lòng của Thẩm Thanh Thu lộp bộp một chút.

Hắn biết rõ, mình lại mềm lòng.

Phải nói lời tàn nhẫn với Lạc Băng Hà, hắn cuối cùng là không nỡ.

“Không nên như vậy nữa, quá nguy hiểm, nếu không phải ta tới đúng lúc, con...”

“Sẽ không, sẽ không bao giờ như vậy nữa.” Lạc Băng Hà vội vàng nói, viền mắt có chút hồng hồng, giống như là muốn khóc, Thẩm Thanh Thu không muốn nhìn y khóc, bèn ôm y vào trong lòng, thay y vỗ vỗ lưng.

“Con không bỏ được.”

“Hửm?”

“Con không nỡ rời xa sư tôn, con không muốn rời xa người.”

Quần áo trước ngực giống như có hơi ươn ướt, Thẩm Thanh Thu ôm chặt người trong lòng, xuôi xuôi tóc dài đen nhánh của y, dịu dàng nói:

“Vi sư cũng không bỏ được.”

“Không nỡ rời xa con.”

Hai người ôm như vậy hồi lâu, Thẩm Thanh Thu mới chợt nhớ tới mục đích tới đây của mình, hắn vội vàng vỗ vỗ vai của Lạc Băng Hà, nói: "Uống thuốc trước đi đã."

Lạc Băng Hà cúi đầu: "Dạ" một tiếng, hít hít mũi một cái.

Nước thuốc đúng là rất đắng, Lạc Băng Hà không sợ đắng, nhưng Thẩm Thanh Thu ở chỗ này, y bèn không ăn đắng được.

Mắt Ma tôn đại nhân hồng như thỏ, đáng thương hề hề nói: "Sư tôn, đắng quá."

Thẩm Thanh Thu bất đắc dĩ nhìn y, từ trên người lấy ra một cái túi nhỏ, chọn viên mứt hoa quả hình dáng xinh xắn đưa cho y.

Lạc Băng Hà lắc đầu, không muốn ăn.

Thẩm Thanh Thu nhìn nước mắt y đảo quanh trong hốc mắt, giống như ý muốn không vui lại cuộn trào mãnh liệt ra, lại nhuộm ướt ngực hắn trong chốc lát, cuối cùng thở dài, nói: “Lại đây.”

Lạc Băng Hà ngoan ngoãn dịch người sang.

Thẩm Thanh Thu ngậm mứt hoa quả ở trong miệng, giơ tay lên nâng gương mặt của Lạc Băng Hà, miệng hướng về phía miệng, đem mứt hoa quả chuyển qua.

Lạc Băng Hà ngoan ngoãn tiếp nhận, hai tay ôm vòng lấy cổ của Thẩm Thanh Thu, chủ động hôn sâu hơn.

Mứt hoa quả đúng là rất ngọt.

Sư tôn so với mứt hoa quả còn ngọt hơn.

Sau khi uống thuốc xong, Thẩm Thanh Thu làm nóng nửa chén cháo còn sót lại, chuẩn bị cho Lạc Băng Hà lót dạ trước, chưa gì đã nghe Lạc Băng Hà quýnh quáng lên: “Con nhớ rõ là hình như đã thấy sư tôn ở trong nước.” Y vừa nói vừa nhìn về phía Thẩm Thanh Thu, háo hức trên mặt viết đến rõ ràng.

Thẩm Thanh Thu thở dài: “Là ta.”

Lạc Băng Hà ngồi thẳng người: “Con còn nhớ kỹ là sư tôn đã hôn con!”

Nét mặt của Thẩm Thanh Thu ửng hồng cả lên: “Hô hấp nhân tạo! Sợ con ngộp chết!”

Lạc Băng Hà không cam lòng tỏ ra yếu thế: “Sư tôn trong nước cũng thật dịu dàng, thân thể cũng thật mềm, nhiệt độ tốt...’’

“Đừng nói nữa!” Thẩm Thanh Thu ngắt lời y nói: “Khi con còn bé ta cũng đã cứu con như vậy, đừng nói đến chuyện trẻ con không đúng đắn như thế.”

Hình ảnh trong mộng bỗng chốc hiện lên trong đầu, Lạc Băng Hà hai mắt sáng lên, hỏi: “Trước đây sư tôn đã từng cứu con như vậy?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu liếc mắt nhìn y, dùng muỗng sứ múc một muôi cháo, đặt bên mép thổi ấm, mới đưa cho Lạc Băng Hà, chậm rãi nói: “Ăn cháo.” Sau đó hắn trừng mắt nhìn: “Con không nhớ rõ?”

Nhớ thì khẳng định là nhớ rõ, chỉ là tốt đẹp đến quá mức không chân thật.

Không dám tin là thật.

Thấy trong mắt đồ đệ trẻ tuổi không còn ánh sao lóng lánh trước mặt nữa, lửa tình lập lòe nơi đáy mắt, còn kém không dán ở trên mí mắt.

Thẩm Thanh Thu không hiểu sao bỗng nhiên cảm thấy động lòng.

Lạc Băng Hà giống như chưa bao giờ thay đổi cả.

Tình cảm của y trước sau như một, y quyến luyến duy nhất một người, nụ cười của y, lời ngon tiếng ngọt của y, sự láu lỉnh làm nũng của y, tất cả cảm xúc của y, vĩnh viễn đều chỉ dành cho một người.

Mà mình được y trân trọng đối đãi như vậy, mười năm như một ngày, tình yêu lại giống như mỗi một khắc lại sâu thêm.

Mỗi một giây so với một giây trước lại càng yêu hơn.

Thẩm Thanh Thu hiếm khi biểu đạt tình yêu của mình, ngoại trừ lúc thân mật ra, lại chỉ có Lạc Băng Hà không biết mệt mỏi quấn quít lấy hắn thì thỉnh thoảng hắn mới có thể lộ ra một chút chân tình.

Mà giờ khắc này, hắn muốn trao chân tình ấy cho người trước mặt, không tì vết và trọn vẹn.

Vì thế hắn hôn Lạc Băng Hà.

Như là chuồn chuồn lướt nước, lưu lại gợn sóng lăn tăn nhè nhẹ; như là bươm bướm đùa nghịch với hoa, hoa lá bị bám khẽ run; như là tâm ý rõ ràng này của hắn, giờ đây toàn tâm toàn ý giao cho người, không dè dặt, không che giấu và chỉ yêu.

Lạc Băng Hà xoa xoa ấm áp bên môi, miệng mới vừa rồi được chuyển mứt hoa quả đã vào bụng, nhưng vị ngọt hãy còn lưu lại ở giữa răng môi khó có thể rũ đi, dẫn đến tình ý chứa chan như đang đắm chìm trong ao đường, ngọt đến ngứa người.

Cái hôn của sư tôn y nhẹ cực kỳ, như là gió mát từ từ mà tới, thực sự cảm thấy khinh bạc.

Y nghĩ: "Nếu là may mắn, có thể nhận được thêm một cái hôn, ta bèn không bao giờ muốn buông hắn ra."

Sau đó trong âm thanh của sư tôn y ngập tràn vui vẻ, vang lên ở bên tai y: “Con này.”

Lạc Băng Hà sửng sốt, đợi cho tới khi mặt của Thẩm Thanh Thu càng lúc càng gần, y mới ngộ ra mình vốn đã nói ra câu nói kia.

Sư tôn của y chủ động đón nhận, lại một lần nữa ở bên môi y hạ một nụ hôn, không đợi y phản ứng, đã chủ động làm sâu thêm cái hôn này.

Cảm giác trống rỗng mờ mịt tan hết, chứa chan sự ngọt ngào suýt nữa làm y chìm ngập.

“Không cần con nói.” Thẩm Thanh Thu bỗng nhiên nói, Lạc Băng Hà ngơ ngẩn, mê man nhìn lại, đã thấy trong mắt Thẩm Thanh Thu đựng ý cười, như là ngọc tuyền ôn nhuận trong trẻo nhất thế gian.

“Ta cả đời này, cũng kiên quyết không buông con ra nữa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đoản này được tác giả viết cho cái Event Tra phản giáng sinh năm ngoái bên Trung, tui khá ưng, cơ mà đoạn tả mấy cái liên tưởng của ông Lạc làm khó tui quá, có gì sai mong mọi người cứ thoải mái góp ý nha.


End file.
